Until Next Time
by Aquarius Orchid
Summary: Takes place right after the defeat of Shin Uchiha, Sasuke's day return to Konoha, before heading back to his mission the next day. Warning contains some smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:** This takes place during Naruto Gaiden Series, right after Naruto and Sasuke defeat Shin Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke finally gathered all the Shin clones together, getting ready to head back to Konoha, Sarada turned around to her father.

"Dad!" Sarada called out to her father.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied looking at his daughter, Sarada looked down for a moment and hesitated, thinking about what her mother told her earlier.

 _"Our hearts are with papa, that's all that matters."_ Sarada looked up at her dad, needing to find out the truth.

"Dad...do you think your feelings are well and truly connected to mom?" Sarada asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. Sarada was unsatisfied with her father's lack of answer.

"How come that's all you can say about it?" Sarada said, both Sakura and Sasuke looked at their daughter.

"Because we have you, Sarada" Sasuke answered. Sarada's sharingan eyes open widely as she heard the truth from her father, finally and felt her eyes swell up with happiness.

"Well then, let's go home! Naruto said smiling.

* * *

The Uchiha family, finally reunited walked down the streets of Konoha, Sasuke looked around, taking in the familiar, yet changing village. Sakura and Sarada then turned to the left instead of the right, where their house was.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Sasuke mentioned. Sakura tensed up at her husband's question

"Uhh...you see..the house isn't there anymore..hehe" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Mom destroyed the house by punching the ground, destroying the foundation, so we are temporarily staying at Aunt Shizune's house." Sarada answered.

"I see" Sasuke answered calmly and followed Sarada. Sakura nervously walked next to her husband and whispered to him low enough that their daughter can't hear.

"You're not mad about the house are you?" Sakura said green eyes looking into her husband's coal ones.

"How can I be mad? We can always get another house, right now what's more important is that our family is safe" Sasuke replied to his wife. Sakura looked at her husband with loving eyes. As the Uchihas approached Shizune's house, they saw her just about to leave.

"Sakura, Sarada and Sasuke, what a lovely surprise" Shizune said with a surprised tone as she saw the male Uchiha for the first time after many years.

"Shizune, wait, can you do something real quick for me before you head back to the hospital?" Sarada asked.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Sarada ran inside the house and came out with a camera and handed it to Shizune.

"Can you please take a picture of us together?" Sarada asked Shizune, she smiled.

"Sure, Sasuke take off your cloak, alright...ready? Say cheese!" and Shizune took the picture.

* * *

Sakura was preparing dinner as she heard Sarada and Sasuke talk about her upcoming graduation exam and how she believes she can pass it with flying colors.

"I decided, that I want to be Hokage when I'm older" Sarada said with confidence. Sakura was shocked and Sasuke smirked at his child.

"You have competition, there's Boruto." Sasuke said to his daughter.

"He doesn't want to be hokage though." Sarada replied. Sakura set down bowls of rice on the table, along with plates of fish and miso soup.

"He may not want to be hokage now, but he may change his mind later. You need to train to become strong, Sarada " Sasuke advised his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, I'll become a strong ninja, just like you and mom!" Sarada said with a grin, Sakura couldn't help but smile at her daughter's confidence.

 _"Like father, like daughter."_

* * *

It was nighttime, Sarada already headed to bed, exhausted from the days events. Sakura was cleaning up dishes and Sasuke was already packing to continue his mission tomorrow. Sakura was happy that her husband was back and finally got to know his daughter, but she also felt sad at the same time knowing he will be leaving again.

"Sakura" Sakura turned around looking at Sasuke with a questioned look.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura answered

"Thank You, for being a great mother to our child" Sakura stopped what she was doing and felt tears forming.

"I...I tried to be the best mother I can be" Sakura said with a tear falling down her cheek, Sasuke walked up in front of his wife and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"You still are" Sasuke said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sakura shifted on the bed nervously as Sasuke was on top of her, kissing the nap of her neck, his lips finding their way to hers after so many years. He passionately kissed her, making up for all the years that he missed being with her. His hand slowly made their way to her entrance, slipping two fingers inside her. Sakura tensed up a little and this worried Sasuke.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked his wife, with a worried look.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, its just been awhile is all, lets take it slow" Sakura said with a blush across her cheeks.

Even though it's been a long time since Sasuke had Sakura had carnal relations with each other and he desperately wanted to be with her again, he took it slow, so he wouldn't hurt her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly went in, groaning, as her tight walls surrounded around him, Sakura breathed in deeply as Sasuke entered her and stayed like that for a short while.

"You can move now Darling" Sakura whispered in her husband's ear, Sasuke started thrusting slowly and upon hearing his wife moaning softly, he moved faster.

"S..Sakura" Sasuke growled, as waves of pleasure took over, he missed her so much and couldn't get enough of her.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I'm about to.." Sakura moaned, Sasuke started moving faster as he felt his climax coming.

"Me too Sakura" Sasuke said in between pants, he felt her walls clench around his member as he felt her climax, he spilled his seeds deep inside her and fell on top of her, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, hugging him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in between breaths. Sasuke looked into her eyes and pushed her bangs away from her face with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sakura"

* * *

It was morning and the Uchiha family made their way to the front entrance of Konoha. Sarada looked up at her father.

"When will you be back?" the young Uchiha asked her father.

Sasuke looked at his daughter's saddened state, feeling sad himself, he pulled her into a hug.

"Dad.."Sarada said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Don't make that face" Sasuke said as he moved back and poked her softly on the forehead.

"See you next time" he said with a soft smile on his face.

Sarada's tears dried as she touched her forehead with her hand, smiling at her dad and turned to her mom, smiling back.

"Right, here's your lunch" Sakura said as she handed Sasuke his bento and started to inch closer to him leaning out her face expecting something from him. Sasuke just stared at his wife and Sarada looked at her mother's actions in question.

"See you, I'll be back" Sasuke said as he quickly turned around, away from Sakura and Sarada, Sakura just slumped over, feeling a bit depressed. Sarada waved at her dad and Sakura weakly waved, seeing her husband off.

"Until next time Dad!" Sarada yelled out as she continued to wave at him.

Sasuke walked as he held on to his bento, smirking to just teasing his wife, knowing she wanted a kiss from him. Unbeknownst to him, there will soon be another Uchiha added to the family.

* * *

 **There you go, my short and simple version of what happened on the one day that Sasuke returned to Konoha. Thanks for reading everyone! :)**


End file.
